Din Smutsiga Lilla Hemlighet
by xTula
Summary: En Garden of Shadows/ Lustgården crossover. Familjen Sommarling återförenas en afton för att fira deras yngste son Charlies födelsedag. Modern kunde dock inte förutspå kvällen där någonting gick fel.


Din Smutsiga Lilla Hemlighet

En novell i Svenska.

Jag har valt att skriva om en familjeuppgörelse. Berättelsen handlar om en familj som återförenas för att tillsammans kunna bilda en fest för födelsedagsbarnet, med starka karaktärer som en moder kan vara, till de till synes oskyldiga karaktärer som visar sina rätta jag. Berättelsen har mycket drama och en tvist mot slutet med familjen som ville leva normalt som alla andra. Berättelsen ses från moderns perspektiv.

Min historia är skriven i dåtid och i jagform. Det finns små beskrivningar på hur gamla karaktärerna är och hur karaktärerna ser ut och lite mer detaljer på omgivningen. Året är 1989, eftersom det är en tid innan 90-talets fall inom ekonomi. Ett år på väg mot 90-talets elegantare kontraster och innan musik blev till för att säljas. Berättelsen sker i en herrgård utanför en by i Sverige. Herrgården är stor och rymlig och bakom hemmet ligger en stor skog. Mamman är hemmafru, pappan är en lärare på en privatskola, den äldste sonen ska bli doktor och den yngste sonen vill bli tennisproffs. Istället för att skriva det direkt använder jag gestaltning. Jag berättar inte det självklara utan låter karaktärerna göra det, eftersom det gör berättelsen roligare. Allting kommer att leda upp till slutet så småningom. Jag leker inte med tiden utan flyttar fram historien några timmar per gång. Händelser sker inom 3 dagar. Genren är relationer, dramatik, kärlek och liknar en dagbok.

* * *

År 1989. En morgon vid elvatiden, anlände Sobel Sommarling i taxi och störtade in i huset som en frisk, uppiggande vind. Min dotter kastade sig in i min famn och doften av hennes parfym, tung och exotisk, var alldeles för vuxet för en 18-årig flicka.

-Åh, mamma, sade hon medans hon kramade mig och kysste mig gång på gång. Jag ska bli storasyster! Så fantastiskt! Hur ska jag vänta? Jag fick snabba glimtar av hennes rödmålade mun som strök över mina kinder. Vilken stor herrgård!

Hennes ömhetsbetygelser tog andan ur mig, men jag besvarade dem lika varmt. Hela tiden då vi promenerade, stirrade hon runt väggar och tak på all elegansen medans hon drog mig med sig genom rummen. Jag kunde knappt hänga med men ändå var jag överlycklig med tanken på att hela familjen snart skulle återförenas igen.

Väggarna i vår herrgård bestod av en märklig blandning av mörk sten och här och var hängde det gaslyktor på gammaldags ljushållare av järn. Vi hade strikta order från kommunalhuset nere i byn att hålla huset rent från ohyra, och att alla renoveringar måste godkännas först. Vi fick helt enkelt härda ut, men de antika möblerna och den rustika inredningen fick vilken historiker som helst att tappa hakan. Huset var som hugget ur sten från en mörk och romantisk medeltid. Min käre make Sam kallade jag för min egen viking. Detta var då helt privat, förstås.

-Men Dava, vilket hus! Sade sobel exalterat. Att det var så fint hade jag ingen aning om!

-Kalla mig mamma, Sobel.

-Självklart, mamma! Jag hade ingen aning om vilken lycka det innebär att ha en herrgård att komma tillbaka hem i, sedan jag delat rum i 3 år med mina rumkompisar. Med detta i åtanke kommer hela byn att prata om oss! De kommer formligen komma hit och kräva en inbjudan, mamma!

Hennes entusiasm gjorde mig varm om hjärtat, och det var så roligt att se henne igen. Det var min enda dotter, som hade gått på privatskola i 3 år. Ansiktet var välbekant men ändå inte. Sobels långa, ljusa hår hängde löst. När vi gick ut för att se Jesse Sommarling och Charlie Sommarling spela tennis ute på de nya banorna utbrast hon:

-Du milde tid, mamma, vad snygg Charlie har blivit! Hon såg på den ena solbrända, muskulösa kroppen till den andra. Jag gav henne en låtsas förnärmad blick. Visst hade Charlie varit på den spinkiga sidan när han var liten, men han hade alltid sett bra ut. En gång i tiden hade Sobel till och med avgudat honom.

-Jesse och Charlie! Ropade jag, Sobel är här! Kom och hälsa på henne!

Min äldste son Jesse, som just upptäckt oss, log varpå han missade nästa boll, och klev ut från banan. Han bredde ut armarna och Sobel kastade sig i famnen på honom och täckte hans ansikte med ett regn av rött läppstift. Han var 27 år och Charlie skulle fylla 24.

-Nej, men kolla vem som kommit tillbaka från det vilda! Sade Jesse.

-Jesse, det här kommer att bli den underbaraste sommaren i mitt liv! Jag vet redan vilket rum som är mitt! Det är väl den i rosa? Det är inte klokt hur fint huset är!

-Jesses bruna ögon mörknade en aning och sedan släppte han henne och tittade på mig.

-Det där får vi tänka på. Du vet ju att jag målade om rummet för Charlies flickvän skull, och din far stannar bara här tills Charlie fyllt år.

-Ute på tennisbanan drämde Charlie till bollen med en sådan fart att han blev eldröd i ansiktet. Jesse flög ditåt som en solbränd blixt och återgav slaget lika snabbt. De var Sobels bröder, fast Jesse var adopterad. Plötsligt gav Charlie till ett glädjetjut, tog ett skutt upp i luften och slängde ifrån sig sin dyrbara racket medans han skrek: Jag vann!

– Vi avbryter matchen, sade Jesse och skyndade fram till oss igen med ett brett leende.

– Det räknas inte! Du vill bara slippa spela längre, därför jag ändå höll på att vinna! Ropade Charlie.

– Som du vill, skrek Jesse över axeln. När Charlie närmade sig, hälsade Sobel så stillsamt att man inte kunde tro att det var samma flicka som nyss kastat sig i Jesses famn.

– Hej Charlie. Så roligt att ses igen. Du ser pigg ut. Hon stirrade på honom som om hon aldrig sett honom förut. Nu var det 3 år sen de sågs. Hans ögon gled nerför hennes långa ben, och på de klarröda läpparna. Hon var vacker på ett fräscht sätt. Hon kämpade med att se sofistikerad ut, men Charlie tog det inte.

– Du ser billig ut, sade han kort och gav mig en menande sidoblick innan han fortsatte, du har ingen stil, hur dyra kläder du än har.

Det var hemskt att höra hur han avsiktligt försökte förstöra Sobels stolthet. Hennes strålande min vissnade och Jesse la beskyddande armen runtom henne.

Be om ursäkt, Charlie! Jag krympte ihop, för jag visste att det var det sista Charlie skulle göra.

– Jag ska be om ursäkt när hon lärt sig att uppföra sig som en dam.

– Nej, du ska göra det nu, befallde Jesse.

Du ska inte befalla mig, Jesse, sade Charlie. Vem är du egentligen? Mammas stolte lille hybrid med doktorsgrad?

Min mediciniska skicklighet har räddat många människors liv, Charlie. En dag kommer du att äntligen förstå och tacka mig. Charlie blev blek.

Tack så mycket, onkel, sade han sarkastisk. De två männen tittade argt på varandra, och Sobel förstod inte vad som var på gång.

Jag råkade se Diana, Charlies flickvän, smyga upp till Charlie och hon sa: Jag har valt att köra öppningstalet åt din tillställning. Det kommer att bli en sensation. I den stunden kunde jag inte lägga fingret på vad som störde mig med henne. Jag kanske hade en modersinstinkt som sa åt mig att något var fel, men på den tiden var hon perfekt. I vilket fall ytligt perfekt för min son Charlie, vilket jag tänkte var helt normalt för unga män i den åldern. Ärligt talat skäms jag nu när jag tänker tillbaka på det. Till och med Jesse, den forne tjejtjusaren, valde att öppna sitt hjärta med sina misstankar om Charlies flickvän. Diana skulle kunna vara ute efter familjens rikedomar, men då tog jag åt mig och sade att det var väldigt tunga misstankar. Jag visste att Charlie skulle ta åt sig, så förnäm han är, att Jesse aldrig skulle yttra det igen. Jag gillade inte att skvallra om andra. I Sommarlings herrgård drog vinden med sig allt i sin väg.

Charlie vände ryggen åt oss alla. Sobel gav Diana en öppet föraktfull blick. Så vände de på klacken och gick. Jag stod bara och gapade efter honom. Sobel hämtade sig som alltid snabbt och snart pladdrade hon hänryckt åt babyn i min mage som skulle göra henne till storasyster.

Det kommer att bli ett underbarn, när det har dig som mor och Sam som far.

Ja, så var det med det. Jag ville att hon skulle berätta allt vad hon haft för sig. Jag kände en mycket söt och trevlig grannpojke i hennes ålder som Sobel kunde slå ihop sig med någon gång.

En stund senare tog jag hand om Sobels väskor en trappa upp, då Sam Sommarling, min man och stolt familjefar dök upp vid uppfarten med sin imponerande illblå Cadillac. Han jobbar som biologilärare på en privatskola. Det går inte att undgå höra glädjetjuten från Sobel då hon får återse sin far i livet efter 3 år. Medans Jesse också går ner för att hälsa så arbetade jag hellre med att få upp väskorna oskadda uppför trapporna. Jag skulle gärna gå ner men Sobels väskor och tillhörigheter tar tid att sortera. Jag undrade var Charlie befann sig, lite orolig kände jag mig. Jag var inte säker på vad jag tyckte om hans flickvän Diana. Det var svårt att sätta fingret på henne, med min enda känsla av misstro. Jag smyger försiktigt nedåt hallen för att se vad min son gör. Jag kände den kalla metallen mot fingertopparna. Hans dörr öppnas med ett lågt knarr.

Charlie lyfte ner telefonen och svängde runt i stolen.

– Mamma! Står du och tjuvlyssnar! Han rynkade på ögonbrynen.

– Det har jag ju lärt mig av dig, älskling.

Vid sextiden, kvällen före Charlies tillställning, i Sobels gästrum bredvid min, hängde hennes parfym i luften. Jag vädrade ut det innan jag åter satt igång med väskorna. Nej? Vad är det jag ser? Tänkte jag. Lite sur blev jag över att hitta minimala linnen och shorts. Hon verkade inte vara den typen, men mycket kan förändras sen 3 år, men jag antog att det var på modet.

Några timmar senare då klockan var långt över midnatt, tog sig vissa av de inneboende friheterna att ströva omkring fritt i mitt område.

Jag vaknade mitt i natten av ett hejdlöst skri. Jag satt genast upp, klarvaken. Ljudet kom från andra sidan av hallen. Sam låg så skönt kvar, att jag inte kunde väcka honom. Jag satte på ficklampan och klev försiktigt ut i mina rosa tofflor och matchande morgonrock. Ljusskenet lyste på Diana och Charlie.

– Vad gör ni här!? Utbrast jag dumt. Diana gav mig en blick, vilket fick mig att vilja sluta mina fingrar runt hennes lilla, smala hals…

– Inget, sade Charlie snabbt.

– Berätta sanningen för mig nu, min son, innan jag väcker din far.

- Dava… Sade Diana med en till början synes vördnad. Charlie och jag diskuterade nyss om tillställningen innan du dök upp och avbröt. Jag la händerna på höfterna.

– Jaså, tillställningen? Men du och Charlie kunde väl ha gått till era rum och samtalat istället för att vandra omkring. Ni vet väl att det finns spöken? Sa jag och morskade upp mig.

– Precis. Men det var duktigt av dig att komma i pyjamas och hjälpa oss, ifall du trodde att vi sett ett spöke.

– Var inte uppsnofsig mot mig, Diana. Du är gäst i detta hus. Jag tar emot en ursäkt, tack, sa jag frustrerad.

– Nu?… Jag betedde mig som skit. Förlåt…

Ungdomar… suckade jag, irriterad över att ha blivit väckt av dom och tittade bakom axeln när dom motvilligt styrde hemåt. Sobels huvud stack ut ur sitt rum. Hon hade visst också hört skriet och vaknat, och nu kunde hon recitera allting hon nyss hört.

-Sobel? Det är över midnatt, det var ingenting…

– Kan du tysta ner?

-Eh, jag höll just på att läxa upp-

-Trevligt, men kan du låta mig sova nu? God natt.

Vid frukosten på morgonen satt Charlie och Diana för sig själva, skrattandes vid ena kanten av bordet. Sobel kollade in dom med en butter min. Jag gillade att laga mat åt familjen, och var den enda som hade lagat ihop frukosten, där det fanns flingor, äggröra och bacon. Det var som vanligt lite kyligare i nedervåningen och min dröm var att lägga in fler värme element.

-Sovit gott? Frågade Sam till Sobel.

-Ja, det var ganska skönt att sova ensam! Det är det som är bra. Nu vaknar jag till klockans alarm. Jag kan inte minnas en tid då jag inte blivit uppväckt av min rumkompis!

-Sobel, är du ensam utan dina vänner från skolan? Undrade Jesse. Jag vet ett utmärkt sätt att hitta nya vänner på. Nere i byn finns det alla möjliga klubbar och aktiviteter vi kan gå på, tillsammans.

-Jesse, är du frisk? Frågade Sobel med en nyfiken blick.

-Det ser du väl, sade han och log.

Sam lutade sig framåt och gav mig en riktig kyss. Av ren överraskning kysste jag honom tillbaka och han drog sig triumferande bakåt.

-Jag visste att du saknat mig!

-Det var en impuls. Jag visste inte -

– Haha, du älskar mig ju. Vad var det jag sa? Jag vill inte att min fru börjar se sig om efter någon annan, hellre slutar jag som biologilärare och är med familjen istället.

Sam, det spelar verkligen ingen roll! Jag har fullt upp med att lära Sobel hur man tar hand om hushållet nu, sade jag hätskt medans rodnandet spred sig över mina kinder.

Plötsligt stod Jesse och Diana bredbent framför oss.

-Vad försiggår här? sade hon med ett illavarsel. Hon stirrade hånleende på mig.

Han har gjort sig skyldig till att ha stulit min mors hjärta, skämtade Jesse.

Din far är en tröttsam romantiker, sa jag snabbt, och utan att tänka mig för lät jag arg. Jag var inte typen som öppet visade tillgivenhet för min man. Charlie slog sig skrattandes på knäna. Diana drog sig undan mot köket.

-Wow… och jag som trodde att du var mognare än mig!

Jag kunde inte ha sett argare ut.

Charlie lyckades övertala mig att följa med på en liten jakttur tillsammans med en motvillig Diana. Den mörka skogen stod i dyster väntan på oss. Det var tur att den låg så nära herrgården, där man kan hämta en och annan älg, eller vilda harar. Jesse gav mig ett jakt gevär på väg mot skogen och träden som verkade ha sitt eget liv.

Dom begav sig in i skogen. Ska ni med eller? Ropade Charlie irriterat över axeln. Jag kände mig som en tant, medans vi traskade över dimmiga sumpmarker och höga slätter. Mot eftermiddag begav vi oss tillbaka till vår mysiga herrgård för att förbereda festen. Jesse hade skjutit 1 hare medans jag hade gått och spekulerat hur festen skulle bli. Planen var att göra den så ståtlig som tänkas kan, med statyer av is och diverse finmat som serveras av manliga servitriser. Plötsligt promenerade Diana bredvid mig och hennes bistra ansikte lystes upp av ficklampan. Hon påminde mig om omen. Jag hade en viss förnuft med att se över hennes attityd denna gång och bara lyssna, utan att försöka beblanda mig i hennes bakgrund. Hennes vistelse här hade varit lång nog nu, och så fort Charlie fyllt år skulle jag och Sam bli tvungna att köra ut henne. På ett eller annat sätt, och med största glädje.

– Ursäkta min näsvishet, men är det nåt speciellt mellan dig och Sam?

-Ja, vi älskar varandra. Första gången vi sågs var på en strand i Spanien. Ha, en till tequila och jag hade vaknat upp tillsammans med honom på hotellet. Vilken kväll! Vi skålar fortfarande för den. Han är en riktig romantiker, förstår du.

Hennes ögon hade den mest drömmande blicken.

Tillställningen skedde om någon timme, då gästerna kom med gåvor och champagne. I framgården hade det redan skett under på en timme. När servitriserna, kockarna och hela köksarmén kommit hade statyer av is redan blivit placerade lite varstans i det gröna gräset. Statyerna skulle fungera som en is kylare denna disiga men ljumma eftermiddag. Servitriserna pladdrade nervöst på medans dom satte behållare på bordet. Mitt jobb var att iscensätta scenen för min inhyrda musikgrupp och få hela byn att förstå att när familjen Sommarling vankar fest, så gör vi det med ståt.

Jag hade på mig en röd, draperad sidenklänning som slutade på knäna och vita diamant örhängen. Sam hade på sig en svart kostym, en vit kappa, röd slips och svarta, matchande skor av skinn. Våra släktingar var lätta att känna igen. Kvinnorna hade på sig kappor av päls och högklackade skor av läder, långklänningar i dimensionella tyger och smått roliga hattar som fick dem att se ut som primadonnor. Männen hade enkla kostymer i svart och vitt, och långa, spetsiga skor av läder som bars med bravur. Hela tiden kom små grupper av gäster, med blommor i håret eller ett glatt humör, och i armarna bar dom presenter.

Det var dags att klä på sig. Först ska det masseras, hårsprayas och sminkas. Tjejerna knuffas lite i underkläderna framför den minimala spegeln när dem turas om. Först klar blir Sobel. Hon drar på sig sina lila klackskor och ropar åt Diana att rafsa ihop hennes kläder åt henne på sängen. En imponerande lila, matchande cocktail klänning och handväska. Diana kom in, hennes ögon är kolsotade och hennes hår spretar ut som Madonna.

Diana vet att Sobel tycker hon ser helt knäpp ut. Klädd i en liknande röd klänning som mamma och för höga klackar till på köpet. Hon rodnar när hon ser vad som står på hennes handled i bläck. I love Sam.

-Vad glor du på? Frågar Diana och log farligt.

-Vad är det på din hand? Det som står ingraverat på din handled.

-Va? Nä, ingenting, sade Diana. Hennes ögon var komiskt stora.

- Men självklart. ''Jag älskar Sam?'' Du ljuger! Galning!

- Åh, vad jag gillar det när du kallar mig namn. I Love Sam, från tiden då han var min lärare. Jag gör det fortfarande faktiskt. Jag vill varna dig…

– Du har försökt lura oss! utbrast Sobel. Hennes tänder gnagde i käken på ett våldsamt sätt. Lögnare! Diana började oroa sig. Tänk om hela familjen kastade ut henne om Sobel inte slutade skrika?

- Säg aldrig så till mig! Sade Diana hätskt, med tanken på att hon var rädd för hela situationen att bli ertappad, skulle urarta i en explosion av känslor från ingen annan än en medlem ur familjen. Det betyder att hela hennes plan skulle gå åt spillo. Och hon hatar att städa upp efter sig.

- Men det är sanningen! Du är avundsjuk på min mor och vill ta Sam ifrån henne. Lämna din nya fula klänning tillbaka till kloaken! Slampa! Sade Sobel och tog ett steg framåt. Diana tog ett steg bakåt när Sobel plötsligt måttar ett ursinnigt slag mot… Ja, var som helst! Diana vek undan och insåg att hennes plan går förlorad om Sobel gick och skvallrade. Visst pågick det en kamp mellan henne och Sobel, men självklart gick dom inte på allvar in för att skada varandra blodigt. Diana försökte ursäkta sig men Sobel gav henne inte en chans till den saken.

- Du är knäpp, Sobel.

- Jag läste vad som stod på din handled, så kom inte med några ursäkter. Sam vill ha Dava, du fattar inget.

Tiden gick snabbt i hennes huvud. Snabbt slog hon ett knytslag mot Sobels huvud och sedan tog hon tag i hennes arm, för att låsa in henne i toaletten.

- Du vill inte ha mig som din fiende, Sobel. Diana snäste fram det med brinnande ögon. Sobels knutna nävar for omkring henne som en virvel, då hon fortfarande inte upphörde att slåss. Sobel träffade med ett hårt slag mot Dianas mage. Diana flämtade från den intensiva smärtan men behärskade sig. Till slut lyckades hon övermanna Sobel. Diana slängde in henne i badrummet och skyndade sig för att låsa in henne på nåt sätt. Diana får syn på en stol bredvid skrivbordet som hon använder för att stänga in Sobel utifrån.

- Sobel? Diana pressar sig mot dörren.

-Varför?! Säger Sobel medans hennes hand har ett fast tag om handtaget på dörren och vrider.

- Kärleksproblem och, sånt… Härifrån kan du i alla fall inte spela hjälte, och du får skylla dig själv. Men nu måste jag dra. Hej så länge!

Detta är en av dessa stunder, då man finner sig ensam och rädd och man inte vet vad man kan ta sig till. I det långa loppet var hon glad över att hon var vid medvetande. Sobel var desperat för att komma ut igen. Hon tog tiden för att tänka ut vad som skulle hända om hon inte kom ut på hela kvällen. Någon servitris skulle säkert höra henne om hon bankade tillräckligt högt. Sobel skulle ha tagit reda på hennes far på en gång och berättat, men hon kände sig helt tvungen att starta ett bråk mellan tjejer, som hennes klasskamrater också gjorde. Nu hade hon förlorat, men hon var säker på att inom kvällen skulle hon firas för sin dramatiska upptäckt, och hur hon försökte ta hand om Diana på sitt egna sätt.

Ta det lugnt, upprepade hon för sig själv, föga troende. Diana är Charlies flickvän, Charlie är min bror. Jag kommer ihåg första gången jag såg Diana med egna ögon igår kväll. Hon var kall som en fisk. Det lät väldigt fånigt i hennes öron. Men efter Sams ankomst, visade det sig att Diana bara dejtat Charlie för att komma i kontakt med Sam? Min far. Herregud. Hon var charmig men beräknande. Hon trodde att hon hade mig i sina klor. Men jag vet att hennes främsta uppgift är att gifta sig in hos oss. Sobel tänkte och tänkte, medans hon väntade och väntade. Förtjusande. Tyvärr hade jag redan genomskådat henne och det visste hon… Men nu är jag inlåst. Sobel flackade runt med blicken, hon försökte att hitta en väg ut. Hon stod inte ut med tanken på att en galning som Diana visat sig vara, gått omkring här i veckor och planerat att ta ifrån dem Sam.

En timme senare:

När alla gästerna presenterat sig själva för varandra, började Sam tala om var gästerna blivit tilldelade säten efter att vi gått omkring och haft en rundtur för gästerna. Vi går igenom den stora hallen, bakom herrgården där den stora skogen finns, och i den välskötta trädgården med rosbuskar, ekar och parkbänkar. En stor vattenfontän i mitten ger herrgården en elegant inblick. I gården står bord framdukade och dignar med förrätter. En lika utstuderad scen i mitten var en aula, där dansbandet satt med ro. Nu kom alla in och satte sig. Födelsedagsbarnet Charlie satt med Jesse, uttråkad men observerade alla runt omkring. De var snyggt klädda i guldfärgade kostymer. Jag visste att Sobel var långt borta i köket och förberedde allt för att vara säker på allt gick som det skulle. Diana stod i mitten, på scenen. Hon hade den blodröda klänningen på sig, vilket var en lite mindre utstuderad version av min egen. Hon känner allas blickar på sig, men väljer att ignorera känslan att fly.

Publiken tystnade i spänd förväntan. Vädret var behagligt och svaga vindar for genom trädgården. Plötsligt följde en tillställning det verkligen slog gnistor om.

Diana förberedde sig. Hon förbannade Sobel för att snott tiden från henne. Vem visste när Sobel skulle kunna ta sig ut igen? Rentav fanns risken att hon drog mikrofonen från henne i denna ögonblick och arresterade henne. Men det var i värsta fall. Just nu lekte hon nog martyr i badrummet, tänkte Diana och skrattade hånfullt inombords.

-Kära Sam. Vi möts igen. Det är jag. Tjejen som studerade dig och inte biologi under biologiklassen. Du tyckte säkert jag var konstig, men det konstiga är att jag inte kan sluta tänka på dig. Jag vill ha dig. Du är så vacker! Jag brukar tänka på dig när jag ska sova på kvällarna. Och om dagarna dagdrömmer jag om dig. Dina ögon är klara som vatten. Jag visste direkt att vi hade en chans. Jag är lika ensam och övergiven som en smältande snögubbe utan dig! Förlåt om jag låter skrämmande, för det är jag inte. Jag kom hit, till din familj för att lära känna dig. Jag ber att du ger mig en chans. Jag har förändrats för din skull! Förlåt ifall om jag låter läskig!

Det knastrar och sprakar i mikrofonen. Det blev nu andlöst tyst kring publiken. Utan att betänka mig söker jag efter en slags respons av Jesse. Jag viskar: Är det här sant? Han har tyvärr inget svar nu. Ibland kan en person hata att ha rätt hela tiden.

-Eh, haha, Diana? Charlies röst hade blivit betydligt mörkare. Sams hand lägger sig på hans axel.

Rör mig inte, sade han. Snabbt drar Sam bort handen, innan han suckar.

– Snälla, var inte svår nu…

-Varför? Säger Jesse och vänder sig till Diana.

-Varför inte? Måste alla verkligen fråga? Svaret är att kärlek gör så att man gör dumma saker! Vad som än händer…

Är det såhär det känns när man vill helt enkelt sjunka genom jorden? Det här kan inte sluta gott. I Jesses famn känns det dock betryggande, for tankarna runt i om i mig. Jag behövde inte veta varför hon valt att göra det som hon gjorde, i min själ visste jag varför.

Jag svär på att jag inte visste vad som skulle hända! Alla hennes leenden, nickanden och hälsningar passerade obemärkt förbi. Jag svär på att jag skulle ha stoppat det, om jag vetat. Men… Gud, vad idiotisk! Jag borde ha stoppat det, självklart borde jag ha stoppat det. Men… sättet allt hon gör på och det lömska ögonen, då borde jag ha insett att hon inte var den rätta typen. Förlåt Charlie…

Gästerna börjar bli oroliga. Lite varstans ropade folk till i förvåning och oro: Låt henne komma ner från scenen! Vad är det som händer? Så synd om flickan!

Sam ser chockat på henne, men säger – Alla förändras. Till det bättre eller sämre.

- Vadå? Har Diana blivit bättre eller? Hon tog det hon ville av mig, säger Charlie spydigt.

- Som sagt. Alla förändras, sade Diana.

- Du åker härifrån för dina synder, Diana! Sade Jesse och ställde sig upp med ett anklagande finger. Vad pappa menar är att du är från vettet, kvinna. Snälla någon, ta henne härifrån.

Charlie såg upp till den vackra flickan. Dom vet att båda tänker på samma sak. Det finns ingen återvändo. Hon skrattade på ett egendomligt sätt vilket blev för mycket för honom. Han förlorade besinningen av vrede och gick löst på Diana.

Plötsligt dyker Jesse upp på scenen och bakom honom står Sobel med en anklagande min. Det verkade som om hon visste vad som pågick här. Jesse kom för att bryta upp bråket, tyvärr.

-Charlie! Lugn! Hon kommer att få en jävla hjärtattack! Sade Jesse.

Charlie svarade inte. Han hade slagit händerna om Dianas hals och lyfte upp henne. Diana kämpade förgäves mot den plötsliga suget, vilket var stark. Hennes ansikte formade en grimas och kämpade tog spjärn med benen, medans Jesse försökte hjälpa henne genom att få loss Charlie. Charlie ville slå emot honom men hans muskler vägrade att lyda honom.

-Charlie, jag vill bara rädda dig! Sade Jesse.

Diana kände en slags yrsel, stönade och såg svarta fläckar börja ta en fastare form i synfältet. Charlie rätade på sig men händerna vägrade släppa sitt grepp.

Åskådarnas blickar rörde sig fram och tillbaka. Det var helt enkelt en mardröm man ville vakna upp från, tänkte jag. Inom mig hade jag kopplat ifrån allting, då sanningen varit framför min näsa hela tiden. Jag kände mig så trött och jag höll handen om bebisen i min mage. Jesse ville bara ha bort Charlie från denna situation. Han kände sig mycket illa till mods. Det var som om publiken inte bara såg på, utan heller inte talade med varandra heller. Ja, visst hade det urartat sig. Imorgon skulle hela stan få veta vilken absurd kväll som utspelats på Sommarling Herrgård. Sam stod med telefonen i handen men räckte den snart över till mig för att hjälpa Jesse få bort Charlie från Diana.

-Dava, älskling, jag tror att den här tjejen är en fanatiker.

Åh, han såg så jävlig ut. Sam la en hand om min kind. Det fanns ingen förklaring ens till varför hon valt honom, men det behövdes inte. Därför han visste att hon förlorade på det och han tyckte synd om henne. Han kände sig som en kraftfull orkan, en stark familjefar som tog ett steg framåt och lyckades enkelt att lugna Charlies tunga inre. Charlie la idiotisk händerna upp i luften, som i en brottningsmatch, medans Diana drog efter andan.

- Om du varit en kille, så hade jag tagit den sista andan ur dig. Kolla vad du fick mig att göra!

- Dra härifrån, för i helvete! Skrek Jesse och kastade ut honom från scenen. Sam ville inte kolla in i Dianas ögon, men något fick honom att göra det. Han brydde sig inte om vad andra människor tänkte om honom och den unga studenten, faktiskt, men att hon lurat hela familjen fick honom nästan att bli som ett odjur. Detta var oacceptabelt, men det var något i hennes blick. Hon rynkade på ansiktet, så djupt i sina tankar. Nästan som om hon inte brydde sig.

- Jag är inte säker på om det här är en skoltjej sak, eller om du bara är kär i mig, men du måste sluta nu. Seriöst. Jag visste för fan inte att du skulle komma tillbaka…

- Jag såg min själsfrände i dig. Diana mumlade, och bet sig på läppen. När jag såg dig, och du såg på mig. Det fanns ingenting annat än munterhet och klarhet. Det finns mycket som är osynligt för dig, men vi står nu så nära att vi kan röra vid varann…

Jag ville inte förneka det. Jag var djupt oroad över Gael. Han verkade så hjälplös på ett egendomligt sätt.

- Jag tänker arrestera dig. Min fru har tagit hand om det nyss. Snart kommer polisen och du får allt acceptera att dom hämtar dig. Med lite tur så kanske dem fixar en skjuts in till mentalsjukhuset. Okej?

- Åh, jag lovar att vara snäll. Titta, där är din fru just nu!

Plötsligt drog hon ut en liten silverpistol ur sin handväska och avfyrar mot mig. Skottet inbäddade sig i min mage, där min största skatt finns. Telefonen glider ur min hand då jag chockat faller mot marken.

En stor, stor tystnad i mitt huvud. Vad fan hade hänt ikväll? Det som hände mig i det ögonblicket var mycket svårt att beskriva i ord. Det var en slags hänryckning, som förde mig bort ur mig själv. Min dotter springer ut till mig, och jag ser bara på. Vi är ju bara människor. Och döden är stor och stark. Och nu är hon här. Ljuset från belysningen skiner ner på Dianas dödliga ögon medans hon blir övermannad av flera ursinniga gäster. Hon kämpade emot och tappade skorna på scenen. Och det är det enda jag såg innan mörkret omfamnade mig. Jag kände att min dröm om en återsamlad familj for utanför mitt räckhåll… Det enda jag kan se är hennes ursinniga ögon, som svor på hämnd. Och nu har hon fått den.

.


End file.
